


Scattering Sunbeams

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU, Teen Titans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of this picture: </p><p>http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcdmgy1YdX1qmr009o1_500.jpg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scattering Sunbeams

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this picture: 
> 
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcdmgy1YdX1qmr009o1_500.jpg

Kon wish he could say that he was surprised to find Tim curled into a space by the window that was far too small for him, but he couldn't. He had been running late, and even if he was arriving three hours later than he had meant to-(really, he was beginning to think that banning Clark from the farm was a great idea)- Conner hadn't expected Tim to sit here waiting for him. But then again, it really didn't surprise him. 

The notorious laptop was surprisingly no where to be found, and Kon found it hard to look away from Tim's face. He had watched Tim sleep before, countless times infact. In the field, in the tower, hell, even in his bedroom. But something about the light casading over the third Robin's face, causing bits of red to shine in the strands of black, had Kon's gaze transfixed. Kneeling down beside the window seat, Kon watched Tim; listening to his heart beat, hearing his steady breaths slip in and out of his parted lips for a moment before his hand rose to rest on Tim's head. 

Just as Kon knew he would, Tim jumped awake, the cobalt eyes snapping open; blurred at first before they blinked in zeroed in on him. 

"hmmnn...When did you get here?" Tim asked, voice still slurred with sleep as he rubbed his eyes. 

"A few minutes ago. Sorry to have kept you waiting. I swear Clark was looking for ways to keep me there." Tim nodded and sat up, sighing when his back popped in multiple places. 

"That's alright. You can make it up to me later." A smile toughed his lips as he looked to Kon, his brain slowly kick starting awake again. Kon just chuckled and brought Tim closer to steal his first of many kisses. 


End file.
